Mastodon Geothermal Park
|image = MastodonGeothermal16.jpg|Location MastodonGeothermal-Map.jpg|Map |appearances = Far Cry 5 Far Cry New Dawn as Chateau Boshaw |location = Henbane River, Hope County, Montana, United States |nearby_locations = *Dire Wolf Basin *Eden's Convent *Dead Man's Mill |related_missions = *Doctor's Orders }} Mastodon Geothermal Park is one of the many locations in Far Cry 5, surrounded by expansive forests, lying near the banks of the Henbane River and just north from Moonflower Trailer Park. The park is built upon a huge green lake, which seems to resemble Montana's and particularly Yellowstone National Park’s well known hot springs, which are widely spread throughout Hope County, as it does depict Montana, a volcanic land. Despite the lake’s hostile nature and it being a hot spring/geyser/geothermal lake, the player can freely swim in it, contrary to the game’s many other hot springs, which act similar to their real life counterparts. The actual park itself has a lot of interesting features, thus being one of the game’s most iconic and unique locations. It is no more than a big wooden construction on a lake, but upon discovery, the player can figure that it was used by cultists for killings and sacrifices, which also explains the numerous trees with hanging bodies, and the heavy presence of cultists around and in the park. However, after liberation, the park becomes clear of the cult’s reign and control, and is free to be explored. Just outside of the park, near it’s entrance, is the guard’s house and the caretaker’s cabin. As said before, the park basically consists of many big wooden roads/platforms, connected to each other, similar to small bridges, built on the lake, which loop around it, all leading to a very small isle at the center of the lake. On that small ground formation, there are two big statues of Mastodons or Columbian Mammoths, the distant and smaller in size relatives of the European Wolly Mammoths, and their North American counterparts, due to which the park was given it's name, and there is also a small construction with a roof housing various supplies. Finally, connected to that isle, is another wooden platform at the edge of the lake, and the end of the Geothermal Park, where a sign can be found. It is an informative sign about some of the area's history, most likely directed to the visitors of the park, where it is written that the lake was discovered in the year 1836, and that it's believed to have been a drinking zone and a place where Mastodons grazed around during the Stone age, thousands of years ago. Characters *Cult Priestess *Cultists *Hostages Missions *Doctor's Orders Notable loot *RPG-7 *Ammo Documents *Being one of the game’s main Easter Eggs, which refers to Far Cry Primal, an old rotary phone can be found in the guard’s house, where upon interaction, Faith Seed is heard whispering the mysterious message "Shaja su dajri martiyi!", which is a phrase in Wenja, and means: ”''Today is a good day to die.''” Gallery MastodonGeothermal19.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park - Caretakers cabin and guard house with a ringing phone MastodonGeothermal07.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park MastodonGeothermal15.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park MastodonGeothermal10.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park - Information board and mortar MastodonGeothermal12.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park - Still life à la Project at Eden's Gate MastodonGeothermal08.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park MastodonGeothermal06.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park Far Cry® 52018-5-19-18-24-6.jpg|Mastodon Geothermal Park Trivia *When you visit the Geothermal Park with Jess Black in tow, she mentions that when one is being wanted by The Father and finally captured, they are taken here to be killed by the geothermal lake’s boiling waters. *Additionally, many players consider this area alone an Easter Egg, as reference to the mammoths of Far Cry Primal. In reality, it is just a big park that dates back to Montana’s prehistory.